


My Favourite Constellation

by PotionChemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy, Co-workers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Sexuality Crisis, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Since childhood, Charlie Weasley has loved Astronomy, and Draco has always been his favourite constellation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 242
Collections: Astronomy: 2020 Round Three





	My Favourite Constellation

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2020Round3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round3) collection. 



> This piece was originally posted May 19, 2020.
> 
> Received 1st Place in Slytherin Cabal's Death By Quill Round 3: Astronomy
> 
> Thank you to smithandbarrowman for all of her help - she's truly the best.

**5th June 2003**

Charlie watched as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy dutifully toured the dragon sanctuary, following in Draco’s wake as he chattered. Narcissa seemed interested, but Lucius looked downright bored. His eyes kept roaming over his son’s clothes — Muggle jeans and a t-shirt — and he was frowning.

It had taken them over two years to visit, Lucius’ probation keeping him in England. And it was clear the patriarch was not pleased to see his son so casual, working at a place that required him to get his hands dirty. When Charlie thought back to Draco’s first days, he remembered the formal clothing, the head-to-toe black ensembles.

He’d changed so much.

As they stopped in front of the Chinese Fireball’s enclosure, Draco swelled with pride and Charlie could imagine his words. 

_ This dragon was brought in as an abandoned egg, and she was the first hatchling I took care of. She’s my baby. _

Narcissa was smiling as Draco talked, but Lucius had a fairly blank look on his face.

Couldn’t the man see his son was happy and thriving here? Shouldn’t that be enough?

Even though he wanted to, Charlie couldn’t intervene; Draco had asked him not to, to wait until he brought his parents over to meet him. A moment later, Lucius pulled out a pocket watch, checking the time. 

His aristocratic voice carried across the courtyard. “Draco, we have reservations for dinner in less than thirty minutes. Why don’t you go change into something more suitable?”

Not a single compliment or word of encouragement. Just coldness.

Charlie didn’t miss the way Draco’s eyes dipped down, looking away from his father. He led them back inside to the sitting area and Charlie waited a few minutes before following, wanting to give Draco time to head back to his quarters. 

“—completely unacceptable, Narcissa! He can’t keep working here. This is so far beneath the Malfoy name. He’s going to get himself killed, and then who will carry on the family?”

Freezing for just a moment, Charlie listened to Narcissa’s reply.

“But, Lucius, he’s happy. Couldn’t you tell?” 

“I don’t care. He can be happy back in Britain with one of the Greengrass girls.”

Charlie’s stomach twisted and he couldn’t help himself — he crossed the threshold and entered the sitting area. “Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it’s wonderful to see you here. I’m Charlie Weasley.”

“Weasley?” Lucius asked. “Arthur’s son?”

Trying to lighten the mood, Charlie said, “Yes, one of many.”

It didn’t work.

“Draco’s been an asset here for the past two years. He’s a quick learner and he’s so capable with the dragons,” Charlie added, complimenting their son.

“Yes, well—”

Narcissa cut her husband off. “I’m so pleased to hear that, Mr. Weasley. I know he loves his work so much.”

“Please, call me Charlie.”

Just then, Draco strode back into the room, looking like he had in his early days — black clothing from head to toe, hair neatly styled, his eyes cold and giving away nothing.

Not like the man Charlie knew and loved.

“Mother, Father. I see you’ve met my mentor.”

_ Mentor. Not boyfriend. Not even friend. _

Narcissa smiled. “He was just singing your praises.”

“Well, thank you,“ he said stiffly. “We’re off to dinner now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I hope you enjoy your night,” Charlie replied before turning and walking away, not bothering to give the Malfoys a proper farewell or to wish Draco a happy birthday.

* * *

Laying on his back, Charlie felt the cool grass tickle against his skin. He hadn’t thought to bring a blanket in his haste to escape the confines of his quarters. This mountainside clearing was his hideaway, the place that only he and Draco knew about. A few times a week, they’d come up here, spending the nights staring at the sky and listening to the dragons in the distance.

Charlie looked up at the stars, finding Draco easily. Ever since he was a child, he’d loved Astronomy, and Draco was his favourite constellation. 

The mythology behind it was always tragic, resulting in the death of the dragon. Charlie knew Draco Malfoy had come close to suffering the same fate many times throughout the war, but he’d beaten the odds. He’d survived and deserved happiness, to forge his own path. However, Charlie wasn’t sure he’d stand up to Lucius.

Closing his eyes, he sighed, remembering the first time he’d seen Draco.

_ A tall, slim man with platinum hair and haunted eyes arrived at the dragon sanctuary, his expression guarded, his formal clothing so out of place. Charlie noticed the way he flinched at loud noises and always sat with his back to a wall. _

_ A child of war, like all his brothers and his sister. _

_ He observed him for a few days, realising that he wasn’t reaching out and introducing himself to others. _

_ Approaching him cautiously, he said, “We haven’t met yet. I’m Charlie Weasley.” _

_ Draco’s head snapped up. “Weasley?” Charlie nodded. “Well, I’m sure you’re going to run for the hills now, but I’m Draco Malfoy.” _

_ With a grin, he said, “Gryffindor. It’ll take more than a name to make me run.” _

_ “Ah, yes, brave to a fault.” _

_ He noticed a glimmer in the grey eyes — something like hope — when he sat down and started talking to him. _

A crack of Apparition broke the silence and Charlie felt Draco settle into the grass beside him, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Orion,” he said, starting their little game.

“God of War,” Charlie replied.

“Also a very prominent name on the Black family tree. My mother’s uncle. Do you know what star represents the left shoulder of Orion?”

“Bellatrix. The warrior.”

“My crazy fucking aunt,” Draco said, and Charlie could hear the melancholy in his voice. “In Arabic, she’s supposed to be the conqueror, but your Mum sure proved that wrong.”

Rolling onto his side, he faced Draco, knowing the Black family history lesson was likely a lead-in to something. They’d done this a thousand times — naming the stars, talking about the past.

“What are you trying to say?” Charlie asked.

Draco turned over, meeting his eyes. “We — Our families, there’s so much history. We don’t — we can’t—”

Silencing him with a kiss, Charlie’s arm snaked around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer. He felt his need reflected back at him, though he could sense his lover was more hesitant than usual. 

When they broke apart, he said, “Don’t, Draco. Please don’t cave to him.” 

“I don’t know what else to do.”

“But I love you.”

With a shaky breath, Draco pulled away, rising to his feet. “I love you, too. I just… need some time to think.”

And he Disapparated, leaving Charlie to wonder where they stood.

* * *

The next morning, when Charlie saw the envelope that had been slid under his door, he knew. He knew Draco was gone, but it was still a shock when he looked at the assignments for the day.

_ MALFOY, D. — LEAVE OF ABSENCE, TERM UNKNOWN. POSSIBLY INDEFINITE. _

Charlie hadn’t been able to open the letter, knowing it would make him utterly useless when there was so much work to be done. The others asked him where Draco had gone, what the Malfoys had said, and Charlie just shrugged.

He was already miserable and it had been less than a day.

All through the afternoon, his stomach was roiling, rejecting even the thought of food. He made it through his tasks robotically, never finding joy in the work. Plagued with questions, his mind was constantly spinning and whirring.

_ How could he just leave without a proper goodbye? After everything, how am I not worthy of more than just a letter? _

When he got back to his quarters, he looked at the sleep-rumpled sheets and could imagine Draco there, his platinum hair against the navy blue sheets, a lazy, sated smile on his flushed face. 

Charlie picked up the pillow that laid next to his, bringing it to his nose. The scent was already fading, the traces of shampoo, sweat, and cologne disappearing as quickly as Draco had. Pretty soon, he’d have nothing but that fucking letter left.

Stripping off his clothes, he headed for the shower, standing under the hot spray for much longer than usual. The water nearly scalded his skin, but he’d been burned with dragon fire before, so it hardly registered with him. He was too lost in his memories.

_ It had been six months since Draco had arrived. They’d grown close — Charlie thought he felt something deeper than friendship developing, but he couldn’t be sure.  _

_ A voice rang out. “You shouldn’t have been allowed here! Did you think you’d be accepted? Everyone knows you’re a Death Eater!” _

_ Entering the common area, Charlie shouted, “That’s enough! What’s going on here, Abbott?” _

_ “Nothing,” Draco responded, his arms crossed over his chest. “Just a little run of the mill jealousy since I’m going on the next recovery mission.” _

_ Abbott’s face turned purple. “Like I’d ever be jealous of scum like you!” _

_ Knowing Draco was losing his patience, Charlie grabbed his shoulder. “Mate, he’s not worth it. Let’s go for a walk.” _

_ “This is ridiculous! I haven’t done anything — or said anything — to anyone since I’ve been here! And he thinks it’s okay to throw it in my face—” _

_ Charlie shoved him out of the room. “He’s not worth losing your spot here. Shut up and move.” _

_ When they were out on the grounds, Draco was fuming, moving faster than necessary.  _

_ Charlie broke into a jog to catch him. “Malfoy!” He grabbed his arm, and Draco tried to jerk it away, but Charlie tugged him back. “Stop. You’re going into a fit for no reason! I don’t believe Abbott. I know he’s jealous that you’ve shown the most promise out of all the new dragon keepers. Don’t you realise I’ve been watching you?” _

_ Draco shook his head, disbelieving. _

_ “Are you alright?”  _

_ Charlie watched his eyes — silver, like the stars — as he debated internally for a moment, wondering if he should lie. _

_ “I’m… No, I’m not alright,” he admitted. “I’m barely surviving.” _

_ “It’s okay, you know. It’s okay that you’re not alright. Hell, you shouldn’t be alright after what you’ve been through.” _

_ Draco laughed. “I’ll never be alright, Weasley. I’ll always be the idiot who took the Dark Mark at sixteen.” _

_ “But that’s not  _ all _ you are.”  _

_ Looking Charlie in the eyes, he replied, “What does it matter if no one sees that? If no one can see anything but my past?” He exhaled shakily. “Half the time I can’t even look past it.” _

_ “You need to trust that people will eventually. But, just so you know, I already have.” _

_ Hope bloomed over Draco’s features, highlighting just how perfect he actually was _ .  _ Charlie knew he needed to lift his spirits further, to keep that look on his face. _

_ Grabbing hold of his arm, Charlie Apparated to a spot on the side of the nearby mountain, overlooking the Sanctuary. In awe of the view, Draco stood frozen. The stars were bright and dragons could be heard in the distance, slowly starting to settle down for the night. _

_ “Gorgeous, right?” Charlie asked. “It’s probably my favourite place here.” _

_ Draco nodded. _

_ “I’m going to tell you something that not many people know.” He took a deep breath. “I’m about seven years older than you. I finished Hogwarts the summer before your lot started and, before I’d even taken my NEWTs, my mum had been trying to set me up with witches.”  _

_ Listening intently, Draco gestured for him to continue.  _

_ “As open-minded as my parents are, they didn’t want another son running off to a foreign country,” he continued. “When I told them I’d gotten the job here, my mother threw a fit, saying that Bill or I should be taking our responsibility to the family seriously and settling down with a nice witch. But that… That definitely wasn’t something I could do.” _

_ “Why not? It’s what most purebloods do.” _

_ Charlie simply stated, “I’m gay.” _

_ Again, Draco fell silent. However, the pause in conversation became awkward, so he blurted, “That’s great.” _

_ With a laugh, Charlie said, “I’m glad you think so. Mum certainly didn’t and, in my household, it’s her way or no way. She made the decision easier for me.” _

_ Draco blushed. “That was the… wrong thing to say. I’m sorry. I didn’t know — no one’s ever told me anything like that.” _

_ “It’s fine. I know it’s not the most comfortable conversation.” Charlie waved him off. “So I left and, eventually, she apologised. She hasn’t bothered me about settling down with a woman since.” _

_ “I’m glad she came around,” Draco said. “Honestly, she sounded more like my family than what I know of the Weasleys.” _

_ “Oh, people may think we’re a perfect, accepting family, but we have our issues.” _

_ Draco looked towards the sky, searching for a specific constellation. They’d played this game a few times around the sanctuary grounds, naming the stars and giving history. _

_ After a moment, Draco pointed and said, “Andromeda. The Chained Maiden.” He paused before jumping into his story. “My aunt. She married a Muggle-born. I’ve never met her. My grandparents say she turned her back on her family, but I know differently now. She broke her chains, untethered herself from the prejudice.” _

_ Charlie nodded, knowing he’d continue his metaphor. _

_ “And you… you broke your chains when you left Britain and the life they’d planned for you behind.” _

_ With a smile, he said, “I did. And, you know, you’ve done it, too, Draco.” _

But he clearly hadn’t, Charlie thought bitterly, wrapping a towel around his waist and stalking over to the desk. He picked up the envelope and tore it open.

Draco’s neat handwriting stretched out across the page, constantly repeating that he was sorry, that he loved him, that he wished he could stay.

“Bollocks,” Charlie growled, angrily opening a drawer and dropping the letter in, never to be looked at again.

He’d already memorised the only line that mattered.

_ Just remember to look to the stars. Draco is circumpolar — I’ll always be there, no matter the time of year. Please remember me. _

And Charlie knew he would — how could he ever forget? 

* * *

That night, when he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of their first kiss.

_ When he appeared in the mountainside clearing, Draco was already laying in the grass, looking up at the stars. Charlie knew he was likely trying to calm down after the long week. Exams, a final interview, getting offered the job and informing his parents that he was staying in Romania — it had been a lot. _

_ Knowing he’d heard the telltale crack of Apparition, Charlie looked down at him, blue eyes meeting grey. “Mind if I join you?” _

_ Draco patted the grass beside him. “Plenty of room.” _

_ Despite his growing surety that this was more than a friendship, Charlie had never clued Draco into his feelings. Their work at the sanctuary as superior and subordinate complicated things. _

_ But now they were equals, and Charlie had seen equals fall into relationships with no issue. _

_ When Charlie settled in beside him, their arms were so close — almost touching — and if either moved a fraction of an inch… _

_ “What are we going to do about this?” Draco asked. _

_ “About what?” _

_ Much to his surprise, Draco’s fingers wove between his, gently squeezing. Charlie reciprocated, letting him know he was fine with it. _

_ “Since when?”  _

_ Taking a deep breath, Draco replied, “I’m not really sure. Somewhere around the time you defended me to Abbott, I think.” _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” _

_ Rolling to his side, he faced Charlie. “I’ve never — with a man. I wasn’t sure.” _

_ “But you are now?” _

_ Instead of speaking, Draco wrapped his free arm around Charlie, pulling him closer and kissing him right there, underneath the stars in their favourite place.  _

_ “I knew right away,” Charlie whispered when they broke apart. “As soon as I heard your name. As soon as I saw you.” _

_ “How is that possible?” _

_ “You’re my favourite constellation, Draco. I’ve always loved dragons. It was fate that you were sent to me.” _

Charlie woke completely devastated, not understanding why he’d also been taken away.

* * *

**1 September 2003**

It had been a long summer.

Hotter than hell, miserable as fuck, and the loneliest he’d ever experienced. Since the night they’d shared their first kiss, Charlie had grown accustomed to Draco’s presence, to their easy conversation and the feel of his touch. After he’d gone, the pain of his absence had been nearly physical, like a phantom limb.

Burying himself in his work, caring for the other dragons, had been the only way he knew how to survive it. He wouldn’t resort to firewhisky; too many keepers used the bottle as an escape, and it made them careless.

As one week, and then one month, and then another passed with no word from Draco, he grew used to the new normal. Every night, Charlie looked up at the sky, finding the constellation that was still his favourite — maybe even more so now — and thinking about where he was or what he was doing.

He wondered if Draco was looking up at the stars, too. He wondered if he missed the sanctuary and the dragons.

If he missed him.

Every day, the same line showed up on the assignment list, reminding Charlie that Draco wasn’t there. 

_ MALFOY, D. — LEAVE OF ABSENCE, TERM UNKNOWN, POSSIBLY INDEFINITE. _

The more time that passed, the more he believed the leave would be indefinite.

Until the list for the next day’s assignments appeared late that afternoon.

_ MALFOY, D. — CHINESE FIREBALL, UKRANIAN IRONBELLY _

Certain there had been a mistake, he walked to the administrative office to get it sorted out. He didn’t want those dragons going a day without proper care.

When he got there, he saw Draco speaking with the director, his platinum hair and tall, lithe frame just standing in the office like he’d never left.

He’d come back.

Rather than approaching him, Charlie quickly walked away, missing the way Draco turned at the feel of his gaze.

* * *

Later that evening, there was a tentative knock on Charlie’s door. He’d been waiting for it, had known it would come eventually. He still wasn’t prepared when he opened it and saw the silver eyes that had haunted him for months.

“Can I come in?”

Shaking his head, Charlie grabbed a jumper. “No. We can talk outside—”

Draco grabbed his arm and Apparated them to the clearing, not giving Charlie a chance to protest. When they landed, Draco stumbled and Charlie instinctively reached for him, steadying him.

“I don’t want to be here with you.”

His words were meant to cut, to give a dose of the pain he’d been feeling for months to Draco.

Rather than putting up a fight, Draco pointed to the sky.

“Cygnus,” he whispered, looking into Charlie’s eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

Swallowing hard, he replied, “The Northern Cross—” Draco shook his head, telling him to try again “—or the swan.”

“And what do swans symbolise?” 

“Purity,” Charlie said, rolling his eyes. “Strength. Loyalty.”

“And transformation,” Draco added. “In fact, they undergo some of the most radical transformations, so much so that they don’t always recognise themselves and need to grow into it.”

Charlie could sense where this was going and his heart sped up. Their astronomy discussions were always packed with history and metaphor, but this one was shaping up to be his favourite.

“Swans,” Draco began, “mate for life. They always find their way back to one another, even if they’re separated.”

Charlie knew there were still questions to be asked, answers he needed, but Draco had said  _ for life _ . At the thought of a future, he closed the distance, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco and kissing him, welcoming him home. 

One night could be sacrificed, could just be  _ theirs _ , spent stargazing and listening to the dragons from their favourite place.

“You’re still mine,” he said when their lips parted, though their hands were still roaming, still exploring and getting reacquainted.

Draco nodded. “I was afraid to come back after leaving like that.”

A thought crossed Charlie’s mind. “Regulus.”

“The lion’s heart?” Draco guessed. “But Leo isn’t visible—”

Charlie grabbed Draco’s hand and placed it on his own chest, over his heart, covering the Slytherin crest on his well-worn t-shirt. “Yeah, but you know it’s there. You just can’t see it right now. You’ve got some hidden bravery in there, even if you won’t ever admit to having a small amount of Gryffindor.” They both smiled. “Though, I’m a Gryffindor and you’ve captured my heart, so you could just say you stole it from me.”

Draco moved their joined hands to Charlie’s heart. 

“Well, then, I guess it’s written in the stars. I’ve found my lion’s heart, and you finally have the dragon you’ve always wanted.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
